Ultimate Multiverse Crossover: Peter's Journey
HEY! LISTEN! This idea has its own wiki now! Go check out the real deal! http://dimensionalcrisis.wikia.com/wiki/Indestructo%27s_Journey Plot This is one of the first neighboring universe crossover events to occur within Dimensional Crisis. The journey is based around the Eden Universe's character Peter and takes place after a battle for the entire Earth against the forces of the Eden Universe's Lucifer. Since this involves an original story I plan to use in the future, details won't be explained. Through an act of sacrifice, Peter basically blew up, and the massive amount of energy teleported him to a random time and location of The Entire Multiverse. Skull Island, Monarch Universe First, Peter Braun is teleported to the island that is home to Peter Jackson's King Kong. He is confused of how he is still alive and notices that the energy remaining in him will kill him unless he stays in his metal state. After a few run-ins and fights with the island's creatures, Peter is finally abducted by Kong. After some hours of being Kong's prisoner, Peter uncontrollably teleports from the massive amount of energy he absorbed for his sacrifice and brings Kong along for the ride. Characters 375px-King Kong.jpg Germany, Titan Universe Peter and Kong land in the universe that is inhabited by the titans from Attack on Titan. Kong is disoriented from the travel, which allows Peter to escape from him. Kong fights off a horde of titans while Peter easily runs away from them while only killing them when he needs to. The energy builds up in Peter once again and he teleports off while bringing a small titan with him. See King Kong's Journey for a continuation of King Kong's story. Characters 375px-King Kong.jpg Moon, Zombies Universe, Call of Duty Multiverse Next, Peter teleports to the Call of Duty Zombies Universe to the events that took place on the moon before Edward Richtofen and Samantha Maxis swap bodies. Just when the four are about to be overrun by zombies, Peter arrives in his metal form with the small titan. After a slight moment of confusion, the four super soldiers are able to kill the titan and Tank Dempsey decides to kill Peter with his Max Wave Gun. Peter absorbs multiple rounds of the gun and uses it to rid of the entire horde of zombies. Giving them time to talk things through, Peter realizes what universe he is in and tells them he needs to go home. After all, he thought he was going to die from his sacrificial act. Realizing the power Peter has, Edward Richtofen schemes to extract the energy for his own use. It is discovered eventually that the energy within Peter constantly regenerates itself at an exponential rate and can only be extracted at an asymptotic rate, meaning that the energy will never leave his body. To keep the energy at bay, Peter constantly ejects it from his body while Edward experiments and devises a plan to take the energy so Peter would stop randomly teleporting. Eventually, after eleven days of research, Edward creates a machine that will supposedly drain out Peter's energy. Edward instructs Pete to release the energy into the machine and to absorb the energy from the Pyramid- the one that Samantha Maxis is in- at the same time. It is only until after the deed when Peter realizes he has been tricked. The process opens up the Pyramid (making it useless for control over zombies), awakens Samantha Maxis, and gives Edward the power to control all of the zombies and teleport anywhere. Edward becomes deformed during the process and becomes an electrical deity of sorts. Once he is done, Edward opens a portal and sends Peter, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Sam to unknown whereabouts. See Edward Richtofen's Journey for a continuation of Edward's story. Characters Nikolai Belinski.png Takeo Masaki.png Tank Dempsey.jpg Samantha Maxis.png Edward Richtofen.jpg Character Overview Character Alignments